


Harry Potter and the man of Paradox

by ryotigergirl



Series: A Tale of Order and Chaos (A Harry Potter Story) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cambion, Do-Over, F/F, F/M, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magic Creatures, Magical Dudley Dursley, Magical Petunia Dursley, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Nice Petunia Dursley, Odd Powers, Papa Death, Personifications, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Smart Harry, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotigergirl/pseuds/ryotigergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night Harry Potter was left on the doorstep of his aunt's. An odd man comes and change everythings for the better.<br/>I don't own harry potter but I do like writing. (Work is being done and I have added a little to each chapter some more then others. beta 5-12-18) Updated 2-24-2018</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be the Death of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936137) by [hweianime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hweianime/pseuds/hweianime). 



> A/N Hello all for those who follow me Yes I started something new but I haven’t stop my other fic’s even if one I have writers block one. For those who are thank you for looking at my story. This is my first Harry potter and I have had this plot running thought my head for some time. (Work is being done and I have added a little to each chapter some more then others. 2-23-2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta and the have go though all my work. Thank you DreamsMadeReality85.

              

   It was a cold night at the end of October and the start of November, a lone child a little over a year old sleeps in a basket covered with a blue blanket included is a note stating that his mother and father are dead. They were killed by a dark lord that calls himself Lord Voldemort. The child has a lightning bolt shaped scar that is still raw looking on his forehead and wild curly black hair, and if he were awake his deep green eyes would be visible. The little boy is named Harry Potter and he was left on his aunt's door step by a man who could only see the greater good for the whole and not for the person.

               As young Harry slept a lone figure walked up the street. He made his way to the house where the little wizard slept, not knowing what his life would be like when he woke up. As the figure came closer to the house if anyone was looking they could tell that the figure was male and dressed in robes like a wizard in an old story about magic. The man had long red hair, a long beard and the same deep green eyes as the little boy. The male stopped in front of young Harry Potter. With a look of sadness, he ran his hand over the toddler's head. “I am sorry my sweet one that I could not be here sooner. It seems that my plan worked but I didn't get here in time to save Lily.”

               He picks up the sleeping child. “I will make sure that history does not repeat. Your aunt will take truly care of you this time. She will know that I know of you and you will see me. After this I will work on saving your godfather the poor young Black.”

               The man takes the note from the basket putting it in his robe. Then he knocks on the door of Harry’s aunt's home. The light turns on as the robes become a suit. A few minute later the door opens to show a large man with blonde hair. “Who are you?”

               The old man gives the big man a sad look and says. “I need to speak to Petunia.”

               “Well I am not willing get my wife out of bed for some hippie. Now tell me, who are you?” The big man said as face started to change color.

               The older man gave a sigh. “My dear sir, I am sorry for the late hour but I am her father. I wish to speak to her.”

               “And why would you come in the middle the night with a baby?” The big man was getting more worked up.

               Petunia’s father looked down at soft black hair of the toddler in his arms as pain filled his eyes. “We have had a loss in the family and I wished to tell her before someone else did and not give her the truth of what has happened.”

               The fire seems to leave the big man as fast as it came. He knows there was something wrong with today. “I’ll go get her.”

               The big man moved to the side. “Come in.”

               The big man walks upstairs to his bed room he shared with his wife. He opens the door to see Petunia setting up in bed waiting for her husband. “What is going on Vernon? Who was it at the door?”

               Vernon looks at his wife. “Well Pet there is a man that said he's your father waiting for you in the living room. He has something to tell you.”

               A shocked look came over her face. “Are you sure? What did he look like?”

               “He has long red hair and a long beard and deep green eyes. To me he looks like a hippie.” His face going a soft shade for red from the small bit of anger he felt at having a person like that is his normal home.

               Petunia taking a deep breath as she got up, pulls on her night robe as she heads for the door. “That sounds like dad. He always has had the long hair and beard.”

               She looks back at her husband before walk out of the room. “Vernon, my dad may not look it but he is a powerful man and not a hippie.”

               “I’m sorry Pet but he looks like it and I have never met the man.”

               She looks down at her feet. “I know. He went missing after someone tried to hurt my mom, my sister, and myself. If he has come back, then something big is going on and what was keeping him a way has been removed.”

               She turns and walks out the door. She never told Vernon about her dad and what he was. She never told him about magic as he would fear it. She knows this so she kept it from him, and that her sister had it, also her father, and that she had the gift once but it was taken from her, and that's why she hadn’t talk to her sister in years. She wanted magic; it was in her blood and losing it then seeing her lovely little sister and that boy showing off theirs hurt. It started to hurt so bad that she started to hate her sister and with her father gone because of her. She stops herself from thinking of that day as she stepped in to the living room where her father sat with a little black haired baby with the same green eyes as her dad and her sister. She knows who the baby is with one look; it was Harry, her nephew. “OH NO! THE NOTHING GOT HER!! DIDN’T IT?!!” She cried.

               She ran to her father and the little boy. Her father meets her eyes as he speaks. “Yes.”

               Petunia watches the pain in her father's eyes as a pain she never knew filled her heart. Her pure little sister was gone, and she would never be able to fix things with her. “I am so sorry. The Nothing was in me father I can’t stop myself from hating. I lost so much time and now it will never be fixed.” She started to cry.

               Petunia’s father put his arm around her pulling her to sit next to him and harry. “I know my little flower. I am here to remove The Nothing for you. What you have lost will slowly come back as well.” He smiles at the joy that filled her eyes mixing with the pain.

               She put her face in his neck. She could hear her husband come down the stairs with her son and knew that she would have to give him up. He would fear what she would become. He wanted normal and she would not be. She pulls back meeting her dad’s green eyes placing her hand softly on the little green eye boy's head as she spoke to her father in a low voice. “My husband will fear our power.”

               “I know.” He says this as Vernon made his way into the room.

               “What is wrong Pet?” He asks as he rocks their son.

               She looked away from her father running as she ran her fingers though Harry's hair to her normal husband. “The monster that had almost killed my family when I was a young girl and took my dad from us killed my little sister, leaving her son without a mother and most likely a father.”

               Her father spoke up the pain deep in his voice. “Her husband was killed too.”

               “I am sorry to hear that Pet.” Vernon put his hand on their son's back rubbing up and down.

               She gave him a sad smile, her tears falling faster. “Why don’t you take Dudley back to bed and go get some sleep? You have to work in the morning. I will set up my dad and little Harry in the guest room after we have talked some.”

               “Alright Pet.” Vernon turned and headed back upstairs.

               Once father and daughter heard the door to both bedrooms close they started talking until late into the night about what needed to be done, people who need to be found and plans for the future. As they talk a shadow with no body forms next to the little boy as a mark lost to time forms on his forehead next to the lighting shaped scar. Father and daughter did not see the mark until they finished their planning for the night. By the next morning Vernon didn’t remember that he had a wife or son and the house had no sign of them and if someone were to ask anyone who knew Vernon they would tell you that he had never had a wife or son.


	2. Chapter 1 finding hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next the chapter is up I hope you all like it. this chapter has been beta thank you DreamsMadeReality85.

             

               It was a warm sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. A lone little boy with an odd red and gold bird sitting on his head walks into an old play park that had seen better days. He looks about six years old. He seems to be looking for someone. There is a glow of hope in his warm green eyes. Today, He knew it would be the day he found one of his. He had a dream of this park and of his mommy playing games with his aunty and the one that was his. As the dream played through his mommy stopped playing with his one and aunty and walked over to him.

               His mommy smiled a pretty smile at him and told him who his one was. A man by the name of Severus Snape who was a Prince and need to be saved from the evil thing that took her and daddy that grandpa called It. She showed him what Severus looked like all grown up and told him that he needed to go today and get the evil thing away from him, that he would be in the park mommy, aunty, and him played in when they were little. She also told him that she loved him with all she was and that his daddy did too and to tell aunty and Dudley that she loved them too and to give Moony a hug for her and daddy. She also told him to tell Moony to not give up on Padfoot.

               He told her he would before he woke up for the day. They played in the park as she told him story of her youth. He had so much fun and never wanted it to end. That morning when he woke up he cried for his mommy. Missing her in his life but he knows that he was loved and he may not see her like aunty, grandpa, papa Mors, Moony, and Dudley but she was with him. When Aunty came in to his room to wake him up for the day she ran to him pulling him into a warm hug asking him what was wrong. He told her that he saw mommy in a dream last night and he needed to cry.

               Aunty kissed the top of his head telling him that she cried for his mommy too. He gave his aunty a big hug and told her about his dream and what mommy said. He told her that he needed to save his one today. She asked him how he was going to do that. He bit his lip and told her that he would take Cinder and papa Mors and go to the park. She nodded and told him if he was to go he needed to get up and get ready for the day and that's what he did as fast as he could, then he left with Cinder, with papa Mors following behind unseen.

               As the little boy walks around the old play park the one he was looking for comes into the park. Severus Snape was a thin man with sallow skin that could stand to see more sun, a hooked aquiline nose and yellowish teeth. He has greasy shoulder-length black hair which frames his face in curtains, curling lips and dark penetrating eyes that resembled coals. He is dressed in black muggle clothes and looks like he hasn’t slept for days. He watches his surroundings like a man who knows the evils of the world.

               Severus walks over to an old set of swings, sitting on the only one with a seat. His dark eyes scan the park that he met Lily in. He had a dream about his old friend last night and he had to come and see the old play park. He didn’t know why he came, he was about to get up and leave when he saw a small boy with a Phoenix perched on his head. The boy spotted him and started to run over to him with a big smiled on his face. He didn’t recognize the boy until he was right in front of him. The boy had Lily’s eyes but Potter’s hair. What was Harry Potter doing here and why was he happy to see Severus?

               Harry meets his eyes, a smile still on his young face. Severus feels the sharp cut of hate run through him. This was just like his father walking around like he own this place. “What do you want boy?”

               Harry lost his smile, worried about his one and why he was mad. The small boy started to look down at his feet feeling bad but he stopped himself. It was the evil thing that made his one mad. Harry looked back up to Severus and gave him a soft look. “I want to help you.”

               Severus was taken aback by what the boy had said. This was odd, why would he need help and why would the Potter brat want to help him? Why would the boy care? “Why would you want to help me boy? You have no idea who I am.”

               Harry gave of a bell like laugh and smile up at the dark man. “I know who you are silly. You’re Severus Snape, best friend of my mommy.”

               Severus didn’t know what to think. How did the boy know of him? Maybe Black told him. This must be a prank and Black was somewhere nearby having a laugh at him. “Where is Black boy?!”

               Harry's small head went to the side. “Who?”

               “Your godfather boy!” Severus was starting to get angry.

               “He is in Azkaban. Papa Mors told me when I asked him after Moony and Aunty told stories and wouldn't tell me where he is. Grandpa is trying to get him out but he has to find someone first.”  
Severus was lost for words. Black was in Azkaban and who was this papa Mors? He looked the boy over for first time. He had long messy hair that the phoenix was grooming with its beak. His eyes were a deep green that seemed to have a warmth to them. The boy's skin was a soft peach and he was dressed in robes. Didn’t the headmaster say the boy was living with his muggle aunt? The boy did say something about an aunty. “Are you here by yourself and does your aunt know where you are?”

               Harry smiled as he puts his hand on the Phoenix’s head. “Aunty knows where I am and I have papa Mors and Cinder with me.”

               Severus looks around for another and all he can see is the boy and the red and gold bird. “I don’t see anyone.”

               “Not everyone can see papa Mors and Cinder is right here. Silly.” He pointed at the Bird on his head.

               Severus’s eyebrow took a fast trip in to his hair as the child’s words wash over him. “And why can’t everyone see your papa Mors?”

               Harry bit his lip looking up to the sky thinking. The boy does this for a few minutes then looked back at the older man. “I don’t know. We must ask him when you’re safe.”

               Severus was at a loss. This was one of the oddest days of his life and talking to the boy set him the wrong way. “I think it's time for you to go home boy.”

               The child looked at him with those deep green eyes. “But I haven’t helped yet.”

               “And how are you to do that boy? I do not need or want help.” His voice took on a cutting tone.

               “Like this.” The boy put his hand on Severus's chest over his heart.

               A soft white glow covers the boy's hand then starts to cover the older man from his heart out to the rest of his body. A sharp pain goes through his heart. He tries to push the boy's hand away but it won’t move. As the light covers his body the pain washes away, taking the hate and the pain that he had lived for years with it. He looks down into the child’s eyes and knows that this boy has power. What kind, the older man didn't know, all he knew was he was free and lily’s boy saved him from something, what he didn’t know. It took over his life and he didn’t know he was on such a path, where he wouldn’t see lily’s boy for being lily’s boy. “What was that?”

               Harry smiled at him. “It was the evil thing that has hurt grandpa and Aunty and so many others.”

               “What is this evil thing?”

               “I am not sure I just know it's bad. You’ll have to ask grandpa.”

               Severus nodded as he stood up, taking the boy's hand. “Then let’s get you home so I can speak to your grandfather.”

               Harry wrapped both of his hands around Severus’s. “Okay. Cinder, take us home.”

               Both child and man disappear in flames as the red and gold bird let out a musical cry.

tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 learning something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N still looking for a beta reader and thank you to valenkisa for reading over chapter 1&2 and fix something I missed. Also, thank to all of the people who bookmark and Kudo my story and A Happy New Year to All.

             

  Severus Snape looks around the room that they appeared in. It is a large setting room with bookcases of light wood along two walls. One wall has a fireplace of light green stone with carvings of magical beast down the font. The mantle was a darker shade of green with flakes of gold. The top was covered in small Knick knacks that a child would find worth keeping. A little bird nest, rocks of odd shape and color, toys, and other things along that line. Next to the fire place was a gold and green perch that the Phoenix flies onto settling in for nap.

               There are two gold colored, soft looking couches with two matching arm chairs sitting in front of the fireplace. A desk made of the same wood as the bookcases sits in corner next to a door of the same wood. There is one other door of the same design between two bookcases. The desk is covered in school books a young child learning his or her number and letters would normally have. There is also what seems to be writing tools and paper.

               The room as a whole is littered with games and toys that would normally belong to a small boy. A soft light seems to come from the light stone wall. It is a room that looks lived in. Severus looks down at Harry who is still holding on to him. The boy was giving him a big smile seeming to be happy that Severus was there with him. “Now Harry, where is this grandfather of yours?”

               The young boy pulls on his hand.” He is most likely going to be in his lab or the library. We’ll have to ask aunty.”

               The older man lets himself be pulled by the younger male out the door and into a long hallway. The stone of the walls are the same in setting room and have the same glowing light. “Harry?”

               “Yes?” The boy looks back at him.

               “Who all lives here with you?”

               Harry looks back the way they were walking taking them into a larger hall. There are moving painting watching them as they walk and talk. “Let see there is grandpa, papa Mors, Aunty, and Dudley. Sometimes Moony comes and stays but he lives with his pack most of the time. I think he wants to kiss his alpha.” Harry made a face.

              Severus could help but to let of a soft laugh. It was cute look on the boy’s face. “So, Harry do you share that sitting room?”

               The boy looks at him and nods. “I sometimes share it with Dudley but he has his own. It’s just sometime Aunty want us to play or work on our lessons together. We take turns on whose room we play and work in.”

               Severus nods his head as Harry starts telling him about his lessons and how his grandpa was a good teacher even with Dudley. A pinched look crosses the younger male’s face. “What’s wrong with Dudley for you to get such a look on your face or say what you did?”

               The boy blushes and looks down at his feet stopping their movement down that hall. “I’m sorry. I’m not saying there something wrong with him. I’m just saying he doesn't get things as fast as other people. It seems that a part of him is gone. Nothing is bad about that. Grandpa says it’s from the Nothing or what I call the evil thing.”

               “What did this thing do to him?”

               Harry looks up meeting Severus’s dark eyes. “Like I said it took something from him. His magic doesn’t grow like it should but he has it. Sometime this makes aunty sad but grandpa tells her that he’ll grow faster as he gets older.”

               “That is good. Your aunty has nothing to be sad about.”

               Harry smiles. “I know but she thinks it’s her doing.”

               Severus raises a brow. “And why does she feel this way?”

               A sad look takes over the boy’s face as he looks away started them walking once more. “The Nothing was in her when she made Dudley.”

               The older male nods. “I see.”

               Harry looks back up at Severus with a small smile on his face as they are walking down a set of stairs that lead into an entrance hall with two large dark wood doors covered in carvings of dragons. The boy leads them down a small hallway behind the staircase. They walk for a few minutes before he stops them in front of a set of rich brown double doors with a oak tree carved into it. “This is my Aunty’s workshop.”

               Severus nods as Harry knocks on the door before calling out. “Aunty I’m back.”

               The door opens and Severus can hear Petunia call out for Harry to come in. The room is large with a long workbench on one wall with tools for caving, cutting and other things. There are stools and tables all throughout the room. A blonde boy about Harry’s age sits at one of the tables in the back corner looking up from a book. Petunia is standing at the workbench carving runes into a golden ring. There seems to be a shadow of a tall man right behind her. A voice like a cold wind emanates from the shadow telling Harry and Severus to take a seat. Harry nods pulling the older man to a set of stools next to the blonde boy who is watching Harry and Severus walk across the room.

               “I’ll be done in a minute Harry, Sev. Then we’ll go talk to dad.”

               She picks up a fine carving tool and starts to carve a set of small runes around the inside of the ring. Severus can’t tell from his stool what runes she is carving but she moves at a speed of familiarity. It was odd to him to see Lily’s non-magical sister craving runes. There was something big going on here. There was something at play. He needed to know. He felt like part of his life was a lie.

               Harry’s aunt finishes the runes and picks up a wand from the work bench. She casts a few spells of different colors at the ring. He has no idea what they were as she doesn't speak a word as she casts. It hit Severus hard see the girl who hated Lily and him for have magic casting spells. She had magic and he wants to know what the hell was going on. She even looks different from the last time he saw her. She is less horse like and her hair has red in it. Her face is softer and there is no hard line that can be seen. He watches as she smiles at her work. She turns looking back at the shadow behind her as the wind like voice whispers through the room sending chill down his back. He is looking over at the young male who started this journey of change. “What is that shadow behind your aunt, Harry?”

               Harry smiled at him. “So, you can see him?”  
               The older man nods as he looks back at the shadow and Lily’s sister. So the shadow is male. Severus looks away from the shadow as Harry start to speak. “So, Aunty’s runes are working. Cool!"

               The boy jumps up and down in his seat clapping softly as he speaks up once more "The shadow is papa Mors.”

               Severus raised a brow. “Why can't he be seen without the help of runes?”

               The blonde boy spoke up at this. “Have you never heard of Mors in mythology?”

  
               The older male looked at the blonde child. “I have. In Greek mythos, he is the personification of death.”

               The blonde nodded at him. “There’s your answer.”

               “What?!” This boy was telling him that shadow was death. He couldn’t believe this. Why would death be here and why would he be with Harry's family?

               Out of nowhere Severus jump as a cold ice like laugh fills the room. It felt like someone was walking over his grave. He looks over at the shadow and Petunia. Petunia has a soft smile on her face as the shadow moves closer to him. The wind like voice fills the room. “It’s true.” Was all it says before it moves next to Harry.

               Then it spoke to Petunia. “The ring my one. Give it to him.”

               She nods before walking over to the stunned man handing him the ring of rune. “Mors told me that Harry saved you from The Nothing. I am happy for you. Lily wanted you saved and sent Harry to you. That ring will shield you from The Nothing for a short time until you can shield yourself. The ring also will let you see Mors.”

               Severus meets her eyes not seeing the hateful girl who didn't want him to be her sister’s friend. All he saw now was a warm sadness. He looked at the ring and then placed it on the pinky finger of his right hand where it fit like it was made from him. “What in the bloody hell is going on?”

               She smiled. “It is a long tale that should be told from the start. Let’s go find my dad.”

               He nodded pulling himself to his feet, Harry still holding his hand. He did want to let the boy go. He felt like if he did he would be lost and alone. Petunia turns and walks out of the room. The shadow now a pale man dressed in all black follows her with his hand on her lower back. Harry pulls on his hand to follow his papa and aunty out the door. The blonde boy follows right next to Harry.

               When they reach the hall, Petunia turns the opposite way Severus and Harry came from. They walk past doors and staircases going both up and down. Each door had something different about it. It could be what the door was made of or carvings of some kind on them.

               Petunia leads them through a maze of halls and doors until they come to a set of double doors that are the same as the workroom they were in not minutes before. Harry pulls on his hand to get him to look at the boy. “Yes?”

               Harry smiles at him. “You’re looking at the doors funny.” Harry’s aunt knocks on the door.

               “It’s the same doors as your aunt’s work room.”

               "All the family workrooms have the same door. There is something about the carving you’ll have to ask grandpa he built the manor.” The younger boy says.

               An older male voice calls for them to come in. Petunia opens the door leading the way in to the room.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading let me know what you think. thank you DreamsMadeReality85


	4. Chapter 3 The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I sorry it took so long for a update I have been working on this story and I want to thank every who who has shown this story love. At this time this chapter is beta. Thank you my beta DreamsMadeReality85

             

               

Severus looks around the room as the small group enters into the room.  The room is larger than the Hogwarts library with many bookcases. There is a round table that could sit six people, that is in the middle of the room. Long work tables made of stone are along three of the walls. Each table seems to have its own purpose. At one of tables stands a man with the same color of hair as lily. He is not paying any mind to the group that is behind him. Severus watches as he works on a length of wood shaping it into what seems to be a wand. The Phoenix takes off from Harry’s head and lands on the man’s shoulder.

               The man starts to speak not even looking up from his work. “I see that you were able to get to young Severus.”

                “I was.” Severus turns from watching the man work to the young boy next to him who is smiling.

               “Good. I feared we would have to wait until you and Dudley started Hogwarts.” The red-haired man says as he puts the length of wood down turning to look at the group in his work room.

               He smiles as he walks over to Severus. “Hello and welcome Severus Snape to our home and family.”

               The red head gave a small dip of the head. “I am Merlin Evans father of Lily and Petunia.”

               “You're a wizard!”

               “I am. Some of the things you were told about my family were untrue. I will clear things up the best I can but there are some things I cannot tell and others I do not know.”

               Severus looks at lily’s father then Petunia. “What the bleeding hell is going on?”

               Merlin gives Severus a sad smile as he walks over to the round table. “It’s a long story, let’s have a seat and I will start.”

                The red-haired man pulls a seat out for Petunia waving to the other male to sit down. Everyone moves to take a seat. Mors sits down on Petunia’s right as her father sits on her left. Harry sits down next to Merlin as Severus sits next to him. Dudley sits next to Severus. Merlin meets Severus’s eyes. “Now were to start?”

                He sits back as he looks at his hand. “I think I need to start from the beginning. Before I was born there was a war. This war was between Order and Chaos to see who would rule. Chaos made a weapon that would eat the power of the followers of Order and it did a lot of damage to Order. Chaos was winning until the day their weapon found its own will and turned on its masters. No one knows how it became more than a weapon. I was told that with each follower’s power that it ate the stronger it became. I just know it started to change in to a monster a smart one that would want to eat everything. They started to call it The Nothing for they feared that it would erase everything but before it could grow out of hand and do just that The Nothing was sealed by four warrior mages. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.”

                Merlin looked up from his hands meeting Severus’s eyes. The older man has the same green eyes as Lily and Harry. The more Severus looks at him the more he could see of Lily. This man is truly Lily’s father. How old was he and was he the Merlin who shaped the magical world? “Yes, the founders of Hogwarts. They were young and gifted; each one had a set of skills that worked well with the others. They were followers of Order and had been working on a way to stop the weapon before it grew a life of its own. This was before Hogwarts was built in a time when we didn’t hide from muggles and we lived alongside of them.”

                Severus looks around at the group. They all believe this story as he looked from person to person. His eyes stop at Mors looking into the black and silver eyes of the being of death. Looking at the being Severus could see the truth he knows it deep in his soul. He felt fear fill him running down his back. That weapon could and would end it all. He looked back at Merlin. The man gave him a sad smile. “The founders sealed it with their blood and in time others added their blood to the seal to make it harder to remove, harder to free it. I hate to say this but the seal did not seal it fully. It could and has affected the world from behind it seal. At rare times a part of it can leave it seal and take over a host. The first host was the Queen Mab she was a Sidhe. She was the Queen of the Sidhe Court of Chaos and who had the greatest power of Chaos. By this time the war had ended and both sides took a hit but because of what the founders did Order had won and creation was safe. No one knows how or why she became a host. It was her actions that made the magical world hide from muggles. It was a painful time I wish not to go into. I lost many who were dear to me.”

                Severus watches pain fill the man’s eyes as he spoke of his loss. It sent a pang of remorse through him. This man was the founder of the magic government that led their world. How was he still in the land of living? Maybe it had to do with death being in the room. “I had to take lead of our world to stop the damage from Mab’s attack. It took a lot to stop her and her court. We sealed her and her court away in the end but that didn’t stop it. The Nothing has found many hosts over the years. I and others who had taken an oath to fight it have tried to find a way to seal it fully but it has too much power and has broken through everything we have put in place.”

                Severus licks his lips and starts to speak. “Why did it come after me and why are you still alive?”

                Merlin closed his eyes. “There are a few reasons why. One is that your Harry's soul mate and two is your blood line. The other reasons I cannot speak of as they are sealed behind an oath to keep them safe. I still live because of that oath and a gift from life for stopping Mab.”

                Severus eyes turned hard. “What does my family have to do with this thing?”

                “Your ancestor added their blood to the seal that keeps it trapped and your bloodline is special and that is all I can say because of my oath.  I also feel, that the nothing thinks that if it ends all the blood lines of those who have added their blood it will be free. I truly don’t know if it would work but I know that is what it thinks. “

                Severus nods as his hand is taken by Harry and he looks over to the boy. “what does Harry being my soul mate have anything to do with this?”

                “There are a few reasons. The big one I can speak about but the others I cannot. Harry is stronger with you by his side and being my grandson and his father’s blood line has put a big target on his back.”

                Severus nods as he starts to speak. “Let me guess you added your blood to this seal and so did one of Potter’s ancestor and that’s why this thing wants to hurt him.”

                Merlin nodded. “Yes. I fear we have put him in a bad place.”

                “Why does Petunia have magic?” Dark eyes look over at her.

                “She was born with magic but The Nothing used her as a host when she was a little girl, I could free her from being its host but The Nothing still had a hold on her and was feeding off her magic. I tried sealing it within a hole in time and space as I freed her from being its host. It would not have such power if it didn’t win while we fought and sealed me before I could fully remove it from her. It took me some time with help from one who is now lost to free myself and win but when I did Lily… was dead and Petunia was an angry woman who was close to hurting those she loves.”

                Petunia gave Severus a sad smile as she spoke up.  “I was a very hateful girl and I was very mean to you. I am very sorry and ask you to forgive me.”

                Mors put his hand on her arm rubbing in a soothing motion. Severus gave her a soft smile. “I forgive you Tunie.”

                She smiled at him taking Mors’ hand. “Thank you.”

                Merlin chapped his hand with a large smile. “Good... Now that’s out of the way I will tell you that there is a lot that I will not tell you about and other things that I can’t but there is a lot for you to learn and I will help you.”

                Severus nods looking into Merlin green eyes. “Now what?”

                “Now we get some food and I give you some books to read. We rest for the remainder of the day.”

                “What kind of books?”

                The green eyed male smiles. “True History, lost Magical arts, and other information along those lines.”

                Merlin rises from his seat before walking over to one of the many book cases. He looks over the spines of the books as he starts to pull books down. He stops when he reaches three books and returns to the table. He places the books in front of Severus. “I’ve got you these three to start when you’re done we’ll talk about them.”

                The dark man nodded and begins looking the books over. The first book was “The Birth of Magic”. The next was “The Rise of Chaos” and the last was “Unlock Your Core: Finding you Inner Power.” He looked up from the covers when Harry pulled on his hand. He looked over at his soul mate. “Yes?”

                Harry smiles. “Are you hungry?”

                Severus nodded. “Okay let go then.”

                The boy pulls Severus to his feet as Severus grabs the books from the table, and heads to the doors pulling the older man with him.   

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for read. let me know what you think.


	5. Ch 4 Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to up date. Some time my classes take to much time for me to write. I father is also sick and I had to take care of him. This chapter is un- beta I wanted to get it out to you all. I will be add the beta chapter when I get it back. Also I want to credit to hweianime for her fanfic "Be the death of Me" and DC for the idea of the personifications. Thank you DreamsMadeReality85.

 A week has passed with the little family helping to heal their newest member. Each took time out of their day to spend time with Severus. He was starting to care for each member of this family as he learned about and from each one Like Mors’ love of coffee or Dudley’s hobby of cooking and his skill in it.  He learned that Petunia held a mastery in Runes and on his first day with the family he had a long talk with Petunia. It was a hard talk for both but it was needed for them to get over the past and the feeling of dislike from both of them. They were not friends but they had become closer after the talk. Their talks were a key point to the start of his healing and each member of the family had a role to play giving him a little part of their selves to heal the broken part of his soul. Merlin gave him a teacher and someone older he could confide in. Petunia helped with talking though the feelings of hate within him and his childhood. Mors gave Severus a friend he never knew he needed with his dark wit they got along extraordinarily well and walked him through the shielding of his soul. Dudley gave him a pupil who was willing to learn every little thing Severus knew. The boy also showed him a joy of youth the Severus forgot he ever had. Harry’s part in Severus’ recovery was to show him a pure true love that the potion master had never known a love that would last until the end of time. It was a sweet love; kind love and it was balm for his soul.  The older man didn’t know how he was getting such love from the boy but maybe it had to do with the link that had started to form the day Harry came to him. Severus knew that his life was changing with Harry and this odd little family in it.

   During all this Severus started to read though the books he was given. He was working on “The Birth of Magic” and he found that the history he was learning was different from what Hogwarts was teaching. The first chapter spoke of the birth of the first gods. The mother of the dark and the father of the light they were twins. When talking to Merlin about the chapter the elder man went into exactly how the twin gods stood for yin and yang like in Taoism. They were both needed for the universe to be in order and for life to keep growing. They had many names but some of the best-known names were from Greek mythology: Nyx the Primordial goddess of the night and Aether the Primordial god of light and the bright, blue ether of the heavens. Order was formed from their birth. The next god that the chapter spoke of was the god of evil who was the father of Chaos. He was also the father of devils and demons and a realm of Hell for form from his birth. The closes god in Greek myth that could be the god of evil was most likely was Tartarus the primordial god of the stormy pit of Tartarus that lies beneath the foundations of the earth from what Merlin could tell. Severus found this all fascinating and his talks with Merlin were enlightening.

   The next chapter was about the birth of life and death. The book stated that life and death were born at the same time as first the gods. Severus spoke of this with Mors. They discussed deeply about the chapter after he finished it. Mors told the potion master about what he could remember about his coming it to existence.  Severus felt that a veil was being slowly removed for his eyes and he had a lot to learn. The third chapter talked the birth of time, Fate, justice, magic, love, and knowledge. This chapter went in more depth about the birth of Chaos and Order. How they worked together at the start of all time and how harmony and Balance were born of their combined power. Mors told him how all the personifications saw themselves as a family. It filled Severus with warmth knowing that great powers needed family.

   The rest of the book talked about the creation of the other gods and the realms: The birth of the Fae and the spirits, the creation of life in the realms and magic’s role in it all. The book spoke of the key points of magic’s role through history and the birth of her peoples. By the end of the book Severus knew that a lot had been lost of the world’s past and nothing he knew was close to being true. 

   With the start of a new week Severus started the next book “The Rise of Chaos” and he receive an owl from Dumbledore asking where he was at. The headmaster wanted to speak to him and didn’t find him at Spinner's End. He wrote the he became worried about Severus and He wanted to hear for him A.S.A.P.  The potion master took the letter to Merlin asking what he wanted him to write to the Headmaster. Looking over the letter Merlin told the younger man to tell the head master that something came up with his potions guild and he had to leave without sending word to anyone. Severus nodded and set down to write the letter as he spoke to the older wizard. After a few hours of talking and losing track of time He sent the letter to Dumbledore to tell the aged headmaster that he would be back within the month. The next day Severus got a letter back for the elder wizard hoping he was safe and to come see him as soon as he could. The younger Wizard sent a note back saying he would. Severus wished he knew what the old man wanted it kind of worried him. Dumbledore let him have his summers to himself and never made such a big deal about him being away his home on Spinner's End. He told the others of his worry they talk it over for a few hours coming to the conclusion that they would not know until Severus went to see the headmaster. Severus decided he would worry about his studies and healing.

   “The Rise of Chaos” went into the history of the cult of Chaos and the war between them and the followers of order. It talked about the weapon and when it was first used. The book ended with the first sign that the weapon getting a mind of its own. Severus asked Merlin if this was the only book about the cult and the rise of it. The older man told him that there were a few books but a lot of info was lost at the height of The Nothings power. It was a lot to take in for the potions master to find out how this living weapon impacted the past.

   Severus finished the book and started on the last. “Unlock Your Core: Finding you Inner Power” was a how to book on learning to tap into one’s core. There were three key steps the first was to relax, looking within himself and to find his core he would also have to trust. Trust in himself, and to trust in the magic of his very core and the magic of the world around him. This step was going to be the hardest for the wizard but he knew that he needed to open his core to keep Harry and his new family safe. Merlin told Severus that opening his core would help him shield his soul better giving them more power and would give him more power to fight it. With the help of Mors by the end of the next two weeks he had a shield around his soul it wasn’t the best but it was there.

   As he worked on building his shields he received two more letter for the headmaster asking how much longer would he be gone. Severus showed the letters to his family. “I am becoming worried about how persistent he is being.”

   “I am as will.” Merlin stated as he read over the letters.

   Harry sat on Severus lap as he spoke. “Maybe it would be wise to go and see what he wants.”

   Severus ran his hand though Harry’s hair. Mors sat himself next to the two. “I feel that Harry is right. The Nothing knows that it has lost Severus and I fear that it may start something to remove him from us. Headmaster would be a powerful tool to do so.”

   The potions master looked over at the personification of death. “Does it have a hold on the Headmaster?”

   Mors nodded as Petunia said. “Yes, but it small. It has some kind of hold on most with magic.”

   Merlin looked up for the letters. “Some more strongly than others. Magic does try her best to shield her children from It.”

   Severus nods as he played with his young mate’s hair. “I imagine I should go and investigate why Dumbledore is in need of me.”

   Harry nods looking up at Severus’s face. “You should take Cinder with you. If you are in danger she can return you to us safely and if he asked about her you can tell her that she is the guild masters and told her to take you to him and to return you once you’re done.”

   “I feel that it is wise that you take her as well and I will follow you as I do with Harry.” Mors said.

   The Potions master nodded as he removed his hand from Harry’s hair. He kisses the top the boy’s forehead. “Then I should be off.”

   Harry smiles at him before jumping up from his lap calling Cinders name as he runs for the room in search of the Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I was thinking to changes It's name to the nothing like in the The NeverEnding Story. I an starting to feel that it might confused people if I keep call It it. So what to you think let me know? I will take Idea for Name of It.


	6. Chapter 5 Not So Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me so long but I have a lot going on with school and my family. I have add a little to each chapter after reread them. I hope you like all like this chapter. Thank you DreamsMadeReality85.

             

  After finding the Phoenix and Petunia renewing the spell on the ring and Severus heads out to see the headmaster with Mors by his side. Cinder flashes them outside the gates of Hogwarts. She let off a warm sounding song rubbing her head on Severus check. Severus could help but smile as he heads up to the school. When he steps though the main door he hears his name being called looking back he sees the headmaster heading his way. He turns to wait for the head master to meet him in the doorway, “Albus.” Severus greeted at the older wizened step up next to him.

                “Severus my boy I am pleased you made it.” He looks at Cinder who was happily sitting on Snape’s shoulder. “And who might this be?”

  
                “This is Cinder she is the guild master familiar.” He ran a hand over her head. “What can I do for you Albus?”

                “Alright my boy she is very lovely.” He gave a soft smile then a grim look passes over the older man’s face. “Let speak up in my office.”

                The Potion Master nods as he turns to head to the headmaster’s office, Albus stepping up next to him. Mors follows unseen by the headmaster. “How has your summer been my boy?”

                The younger male looks over at Albus. “My summer has been very good. I have enjoyed my work with the guild and have been working closely with the guild master. “

                “What have you been working on?”

                “I am sorry Albus, but I cannot speak on it. It not only my work and I am under oath not to speak of it until the work has been published.”

                The older man nodded. “I understand Severus. That kind of work can make or break a master.”

                Severus looked over at the Dumbledore. “How has your summer been Headmaster?”

                “It has been eventful and worrying my boy.”

                 The younger man nods as they fall into silence as they walk. After walking for a few minutes they make their way to the gargoyle on the third floor. Once they reach the gargoyle Albus speak the password and the gargoyle jumps to the side opening a circular, moving stone staircase. Both men stop on a stair letting it take them up to the headmaster’s office. The office is a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stand on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat which is the Sorting Hat. Behind the desk is a gold perch where Albus’ phoenix Fawkes sits with his head under a wing. He has crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. He was roughly the size of a swan. His claws and beak are gleaming gold.

               

                As they enter the room Fawkes looks out from his wing letting of a soft musical cry. Cinder who still rests on Severus shoulder give a happy musical cry flying off to land next to Fawkes. “It seems that they are friends.” Albus says with a smile.

 

                 The potion master nods as he takes a seat in one of the armchairs in front of claw-footed desk. “Alright headmaster what is going on?”

                Albus looks back at the younger man as he takes a sit be head the desk. The grim looked come back. “You know I put wards around Harry’s family’s Home?”

                “Yes,”

                “Those wards were powered by Lily gift to Harry and their family line.”

                Severus nods. “I know this headmaster.”

                “Well for some time they seemed off and weak. I placed new wards on the house a year after the first set and they seemed to be working alright. At the end of the school year the first set fell, and I want to check I am worried something had happened to the family. When I got there the house was empty. No one was living there. I spoke to the neighbors and asked about the family and where they moved to.”

                The old man looks at his hands. “What did the neighbors say Albus?”

                Albus looks up at Severus. “They told me that there wasn’t a family in the house just a man who lived on his own. He moved for his work a few days back and was getting married.”

                “What happened to Potter and his Family?” Severus asks to find out what  the headmaster knows.

                “I don’t know my boy. There is no sign that lily’s sister and her sister’s son lived there. I only found the husband and there is nothing saying he was married or had a son.”

                “What do you believe happened Albus?”

                “Someone or a group with some power took or moved them. I want you to go to your old friends and ask if there is any word on what has become of Harry and his family.”

                “I don’t know if there is anything to learn Albus. I saw Lucius at the start of the summer when I went to see Draco and he didn’t say a word about Harry Potter. We talked about his and my work and how Draco was growing.”

                “Please ask around my boy. I fear for the life of the boy and his family.”

                Mors placed his hand on Snape’s shoulder. His voice cold as ice washed over the young man. “Tell him you will ask. We need to speak with Merlin.”

                “I will headmaster is there anything more you need from me?”

                “No Severus.”

                “Then I will take my leave. I will get back with you as soon as I know something.” He looks over at the two Phoenixes. “Cinder it’s time to head back.”

                Cinder jumped from the perch landing on the man’s free shoulder. Mors removes his hand as Severus gets to his feet. “Good day headmaster.”

                “Good day my boy.” The older man calls out as Severus flames out with Cinder.

**

                When they get back home the three go looking for the rest of the family. Mors is worried but pleased. He had found the wand and it was in the hand of someone who had power in the magical world. Mors used the wand to form shields around the old man. He would not be used by the Nothing as they feared just as long as he had the wand linking him to Mors.

             Mors looked at his master’s soul mate pleased with his growth. He would love him and keep him safe. His master would never be hurt and used again. This man would shield him from all who want to hurt and use his master. Mors knows that there was more that needed to be done but it was a start.

              It took a few minutes, but they found the rest of the family outside. The boy where playing with a large wolf that was light brown and gray. There was other wolves and wild looking men in the yard around the family. A tall man with wild gray hair and wolf eyes was talking to Merlin.

            Mors made his way over to his love as Severus walk over to Merlin and the tall man. “Grayback is that you?” The young man asked.

            Grayback smile showing sharp teeth. “Snape! It has been a few years.”

            Severus looks at Merlin. “You do know that he is a follower of the dark lord?”

            Merlin smiles. “Yes I know but his is more than that and is one of my oldest still living friends.”

            “Ya Snape He knows. It was his Idea to start with to keep my pack from being killed and I could keep an eye on his Lordship.”

            “You’re a spy?”

            “Yep.”

             As they talk Harry comes running up to his mate a large smile on his face. “Your back!!” He yells out as he jumps into Severus’s arms. Severus picks Harry up placing him on his hip kissing his forehead.

           “Yes, I am back and well Love.”

           Harry puts his face into his older mate’s neck as the Light brown and gray wolf walk over with Dudley. “Welcome back Sev.” He says as he and the wolves stop next to him and Harry.

        “Thank you, Dudley.” He smiles at the boy before looking back at Merlin. “We need to talk about what the head master wanted, and I think Mors has something to tell you as well.”

        The Older man nods as he calls everyone to the group. “Everyone here is trusted Severus please tell us what he said.”

        The potion master nods his head as he starts to talk he tells everyone about what Albus said and what he asks Severus to do. Mors told them about Albus having the Elder wand and how he can shield him for the Nothing. “This is good.” Merlin says after the two men was done speaking.

       “And the fact a Phoenix is with him is also a good sign. It means that he is free from the Nothing. Phoenixes would not stay near one who is deep in it power.”

       “So, what do you do think father?” Petunia asks.

      “I feel that it’s time for us to tell him something. Not everything but some key thing. Like your magic and me. I will tell him a little of the history of the Nothing. We will not till him of Mors or our wolf friends.”

      Everyone nodded at this. “Are you going to bring him here to speak with him?” Grayback asks.

      “I think I will.”

     “Then my Wolves and I will head out. Remus You will stay here and watch over the pups and help Merlin with that old man.”

     The Light brown and gray wolf gave a nod. “I will be back in two weeks’ time Merlin. So take care.”

     “See you them my friend.” Merlin said as the wolves start to head into the woods running along the back yard.

       The family watches as the pack make their way into the woods leaving their sight. Severus looks at the wolf setting next to him. “It’s been a long time Lupin I thank we need to talk.”

       The wolf gives a nod then turns and heads into the house. Merlin has everyone sit as they talk plans to speak to Albus. Lupin comes back out of the house after a few minutes in human form dress. He walks over to the group sitting next to Severus joining in to the planning. “I think sending him a note with a portkey from Severus or myself would be the best bet to get him here.”

    “Lupin is right. Maybe a note saying I found a lead and he needs to meet with who can help him find Harry.”

    “That would work.” Mors says as he is setting behind Petunia with his arms around her.

     “Then it’s settled we have a plan.” Merlin claps his hand. “I will go make the portkey. Severus go write the note and we’ll have Cinder take it to him.”

  
                The group nod heading off to work on their own things. Severus goes to his room and writes the note which doesn’t take him long. After he is done he goes in search of Merlin heading to the older man’s work shop. When he makes it to the work shop he finds that Merlin was done waiting for him with Lupin. He gives the old man the note and sits down with Lupin starting his talk with the other man a talk that was needed as much as his talk with Petunia. It was hard for both men but they found that they could get on with each other and they had Harry to keep safe. He was the key for both men to let go of the past.

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6 Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I new chapter and I happy to say I got it done. I hope you all like it. Thank you to DreamsMadeReality85 being my beta and more.

Albus Dumbledore was setting at his desk looking over paperwork when a flash of fire fills the room. He looks up see the Phoenix that was with Severus a few hours before hand. She has a note with a gold ring in her beak. She gives a soft musical cry dropping the note and ring on top of his papers flashing away as fast as she came.  How odd. What was going on? With a worry look crossing his facehe picks up the note and started to read it. The note is from Severus.

 

_Dear Head master,_

_I have found information for you. My master has stated that he knows of someone that could help us in finding Potter and his aunt, but they will only meet with you. The ring is a portkey to the place I am staying. If you wish for this meeting, then put the ring on outside of the wards. I will be waiting for you._

_Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts_

Finishing the note, he places it on top of his papers and picks up the gold ring looking it over. Who ever cast the spell on the ring has power and skill. He didn’t think Severus was the one who made it. Not that Severus wasn’t powerful and skilled, but this was not his cup of tea. He runs his fingers though his white beard. He places the ring in one of his many pockets as he gets to his feet before heading to the floo. He takes a hand full of floo powder from a pot he keeps on top of the fireplace. He throws the hand full into the fire and calls for Minerva’s office as he steps in. In a flash of green fire he then steps out into her office calling for the woman.

“Albus! I am in the class room.” She calls through the door to the other room.

He smiles as he steps into a large room. Minerva is found rearranging her class room and checking for damage from the past school year.  “What can I do you for you headmaster?” The woman asks as she sends a Reparo at one of the disk she has levitated.

The headmaster steps up next to his deputy. “I am heading out I do not know how long I will be out.”

She looks over at the older man. “Where will you be heading?”

“I will be meeting up with Severus. He didn’t make it clear where he was staying but he has a lead on Harry Potter.”

A look of surprise crosses her face. “That was fast. Didn’t he just make it in to meet with you about the boy and his missing family?”

“Yes, but it seems his master know of someone that can help.”

“Be careful Albus.”

He smiled at Minerva. “I will, and I will send word as soon as I can.”

“You better.” She says giving a stern look to Albus.

“I will be on my way.” He gives a small bow before heading to the door. He walks out of the class room heading to the main door. He pulls the ring out as he walks down the hall. He plays with the ring trying to get a full feel of the magic of the spell waver. He could tell the magic of the person was strong. The might be stronger them him. Who was Severus’ master and why had he never meet the man? The Headmaster loses him self in thought making to the main door in no time. He steps out in the castle walking down the path to the main gate and the end of the wards. He makes it to the gate tipping it with his wand to open it. He steps out of the gate and the wards walk a few steps away putting the ring on.

He feels the tug behind his navel and he is gone in a blur. He lands in an entrance hall. He looks around the room. The floor is made up of dark and light green stone. The wall has soft glowing stones. From what the headmaster could tell this glowing stone seems to go though out the whole building. There is a large fireplace of light green stone with carvings of magical beast down the font. The mantle is a darker shade of green with flakes of gold. There are dark brown settees along one wall and chairs of the same make throughout the room. This place seems more like a home than a guildhall. There are two toy brooms by the door and a box of outside toys. There are boots covered in dry mud nearby.  He looks around the room until he hears foot step coming from the main hall. He looks over to see Severus walk toward him with an elderly man whose red hair reminded him of Lily Potter.  He steps over to meet the two men. “Severus my boy.” He greets to the younger man.

 

“Headmaster.” The darker man greeted. “This is my master Merlin Evens. Master this is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.”

 Merlin held out his hand to Albus. “It is nice to meet you headmaster.”

Albus took the mans hand feel the same magic from the ring.“And you Master Evens. I had a student by the name of Evens.”  


“Oh, you speak of Lily. She is my daughter.”

 A look of shock crosses the headmaster face. “Your daughter?  You are a wizard?”

“Yes, to both there is much to speak of and a lot you need to know.”

“Would you happen to know where your grandsons and other daughter are?”

“Yes, they are here and safe.” He gives Albus a kind look. “Come with me and I will tell you what is going on.”

Merlin turns leading the two into his office. The three men step in and siting in one of the many chairs in the room is Remus Lupin, and next to him sits Petunia Evans. “Remus my boy I didn’t know you were here!”

The werewolf looks over the headmaster from his talk with Petunia. “Hello Albus.” He gives the older man a warm smile. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Dumbledore make his way over to the younger man. “How are you and why did you not tell me?”  


“This is my family Headmaster and I was asked by Merlin to not tell a soul. It was for Harry’s safety if no one else knew where Harry called home not even you. I am willing to do anything to keep my cub safe.” There is a flash of gold in the man’s eyes as he speaks.

Albus knows from that look he might have pushed a little too far. “I am sorry my boy I mean no harm. I am just worried about Harry and his family.”

 

“I forgive you Albus. If I was in your place I would be worried as well but to tell you the true there are bigger things to worry about then where Harry has been for the last several years.”  


“What is wrong my boy?”

At this Merlin has him listen as he talks to tell him a censored version of the story he told Severus. Showing the headmaster memories of the war with mad queen Mab and the Founders tell about the Nothing. It took Merlin the best part of an hour to tell and show Albus everything he wishes for the man to know at this time. During the talk Petunia left to go check on the boy and get dinner started. Remus follows shortly after to give her a hand.

After Merlin is done talking all Dumbledore can do is sit and let everything run though his mind. He feels like the rug has been pulled from beneath his feet and he is falling. His war with Tom seems like a school yard scuffle compared to the war that Merlin is fighting. This Merlin is the same Merlin that had a hand in building their world. He had a feeling that there was a lot more then what he was told going on, but he was not in this man’s truest and he realizes he might never be after the last memories of what would have happened to Harry if Harry’s grandfather didn’t step in.  Harry with cold empty green eyes that only showed pain as they showed every inch of his body covered in scars. Telling Merlin, that they were all dead and he wanted to join them. This look into a future he had a hand in almost making chilled him to the bone.

It was time he took a new path. It was time to step back and let Merlin take the lead. Albus Dumbledore is not the master of this game and now he knows it. “What next?” He asks.

Merlin meets the headmaster’s eyes. “We start by have dinner then we talk about rebuilding the wards around Hogwarts.”

Albus nods getting to his feet with the other two men. “Let’s.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I do want to know if you all want a story on how Mors and Petunia fell in love?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N tell me what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
